wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dark Ocean
Image by Sahel the SandWing Fanfic based off of the events right after Clam's success to the throne. WIP Note: This is based in 4,423 A.D and around 1,000 years from Darkstalker's Disappearance and around 500 years from the War of SandWing Succession. Prologue Watermover dug into her chest full of stones she'd enchanted. What does Clam think she's doing? Thinking she can attack me and get the throne. She finally found it. The stone which held all her power. It was a beautiful pink stone. Watermover couldn't help being proud of herself. She had gone so far in life. Farther than her dear role-model Darkstalker ever has. She had successfully ruled a Kingdom and made the Sea Kingdom a better place. Watermover laughed, Poor Darkstalker thinking that he could just barge his way into power. He wasn't really that smart. ''She fiddled with her stone between her talons. ''I'm also probably more powerful than him. I bet no animus has decided to have so many powers as I have. Well... I guess it's time I figure out what to do about my sister. I should probably just kill her quickly, maybe a knife right through the heart. Suddenly a side of her conscioncness came, You don't have to kill her. What do you mean, 'I don't have to kill her' I've killed before. Yes, but you've never liked it. Remember that first dragon you killed? Coral? Yes, I remember her. She was a nobody. No dragon is a nobody. '' ''But-'' ''You're a just Queen. You don't kill dragons just because you want to. I've killed many SkyWings. To protect your tribe. If you looked into the future there was no other way. It's a war and war is justified. Yes, I guess you're right. But I also killed my mother. Remember the nightmares though? Those horrible monstrous nightmares? Yes, I remember them. If you kill Clam you'll have more of those. Why didn't I allow her to become Queen? Because you didn't know any better then. You've changed. You're smarter. '' ''So what do you want me to do? Look into the future. There's another way. Watermover closed her eyes. The only futures I could see is where I kill Clam. '' ''There's one more. I- I think I see it, but it's so hard. So many uncertainties. But do you see all the amazing things which come afterwards? Amazing things? Yes! Don't you see that all the tribes will love you? It's true. They will start to naturally love me. And they will be more accepting of you. And I will slowly make my way to rule Pyrriah. Without any tricks. Yes, without any tricks. You're not Darktalker. Animus tricks were what caused his downfall. Mind controlling dragons and making them do things against their will. It's wrong... but I did that before. '' ''But you've taken off the spell and the SeaWings still love you! True. I would make Pyrriah a better place. For everyone including Clam. Watermover thought for awhile after her conscioncess stopped talking. She sighed with the enchanting stone still in her talons, "Fine, I'll do it. This is both for me and my sister." And with that, Watermover whispered her last and final enchantment. Chapter 1 My name is Bay. You probably never heard about me because I'm one of Clam's princesses who doesn't really... do anything. Actually I do a lot, probably more than my other siblings, but I do them more secretly. I don't like my whereabouts to be announced to the whole Kingdom of the Sea. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)